


Great Googly Moogly

by breakatake



Series: Jamilton YouTuber/Band Au [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Well - Freeform, alexander hamilton is george washingtons biological son, band au, i love this, it starts in high school, this is a series hi, this story happens in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakatake/pseuds/breakatake
Summary: Thomas and Alexander like each other, but they’re too soft to admit so.Alexander is a fucking dork.





	Great Googly Moogly

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOO IM GONNA WRITE THIS ALONG WITH MY KLANCE STORY BUT I WAS THINKING OF MAKING MY HAMILTON ROCK BAND AU INTO A SERIES SO THIS IS A ONE SHOT SERIES THING THAT I WILL DEVELOP OVER TIME!

“Come  _on,_ Alexander!” John groaned as Alexander whined with a pillow over his face. 

John, Alexander, Lafayette, and Hercules were having an overdue boys’ night, they haven’t had time due to band rehearsal and homework and such. It was a Wednesday night, but to be fair, the Washington’s were never angry to have the boys in their house. They loved the other 3 boys just the same way they loved Alexander, they treated them like their son. So, Alexander never felt like an only child due to this. His best friends were more like his brothers than his best friends. 

Alexander had his legs thrown over John’s lap with his head on the opposite side of the couch and Lafayette and Hercules were on the other couch, cuddling. Alexander was being teased for about a half hour by the 3 other teens in the room for his crush and Alexander was growing flustered.

”Quit it!” Alexander whined, and that’s how he ended up with a pillow over his face.

” _Mon petit lion,”_ Lafayette started. “You should just tell him that you like him! You will get nowhere if you do not explain that you have feelings.”

”Yeah, Alex.” Hercules shrugged and looked at him with a side smile. “Look, all we’re saying is we think he likes you-“

”No, we know.” John cut him off.

”We  _know_ he likes you. Just from the way he looks at you. So please, spare us all the emotional pain of watching you two painfully pine, and fucking tell him.” 

Alexander pondered for a moment and he turned his body to face the couch. “I’m a coward.”

John laughed loudly and patted Alexander’s leg. “Yeah, we knew that already, hun.”

He earned a flick on the head for that then he picked up a pillow and whacked Alexander for flicking him, turning this into a whole pillow fight.

After all of the giggles and pillow fighting died down, John sighed and looked at Alexander. 

“You gonna tell him?”

”Maybe.”

Lafayette and Hercules groaned.

————

Martha and George called the boys for dinner about an hour later, all of them running into the dining room and sitting down, piling tons of food on their plates and practically inhaling it. 

Halfway through dinner, Alexander’s phone pinged and he checked it under the table, seeing a text from Thomas.

Alexander smiled at this.

 **From Thomas the Tank Engine:** ): where r u, text me back 

Alexander giggled and he just ignored it, he would text him back after dinner. George caught his blush and he glanced at Lafayette, both sharing a smirk. 

“So, Alex,” George began and his son lifted his head with spaghetti filling his mouth.

”Wha?” He asked, his mouth full of food.

”Thomas.”

Alexander groaned, finished his spaghetti as fast as he could, then flicked Lafayette on the forehead. “I hate you.” 

———

The boys left not too long after. Alexander headed to his bedroom and typed a quick response to Thomas, deciding to keep it short and sweet. He was going to tell him tomorrow.

———

 Thomas stepped into his first period class, looking for Alexander. Alexander sat next to him, so it wouldn’t be very hard for him to find Alexander. 

Alexander stepped into class, his long hair tied up into a bun and he was wearing blue jeans and a red tee shirt with his vans. Thomas’ face softened from his usual angry, resting bitch face, and he sported a soft smile and his eyes practically had hearts in them. Alexander walked right up to him and he waved his hand in front of his face.

”Distracted?”

Thomas shook his head and his cheeks turned pink and he sat down.

”Meet me in the music room after this? We both have free next period.” Alexander said as he put his bag down and took his binder out and Thomas raised an eyebrow. 

“Huh-“

”Just do it, no questions, Jefferson.”

Thomas shook his head and he chuckled softly.

———

 As the bell rang for class, Alexander stuffed his things into his bag and he grabbed Thomas’ hand and ran to the music room that was empty that period. They usually did this, the music teacher liked both of them, so they would go in there to practice and sometimes the other boys would join them as well.

Thomas giggled and he ran after him. “Slow down, slow down!” He laughed and Alexander just walked faster and giggled. 

As they made it to the room, Alexander pushed the door closed and put his things on the ground. He turned on his heel and looked up at Thomas.

”Hey.”

”Hey yourself.” Thomas flashed him a toothy grin.

Alexander walked towards him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. “Sorry for not texting back. I was busy.”

Thomas noddd and he wrapped his arms around Alexander’s shoulders and rested his chin on his head. “‘s fine.” He mumbled and he smiled softly. He started swaying them back and forth and Alexander giggled. He buried his face in Alexander’s hair, taking in his scent. Alexander giggled at the ticklish feeling and he pushed his face against his chest, sniffing him.

”You smell yummy.” Alexander joked and Thomas giggled and leaned down, licking Alexander’s cheek. 

“You taste yummy.”

Alexander raised his eyebrow and his cheeks flushed pink and he started laughing. “You’re so weird!” He squealed and pushed Thomas’ face away. Thomas pulled him back and he giggled cupping his cheeks. Thomas smiled and kissed his forehead gently, making Alexander blush even more. They were touchy, they shared chaste cheek and forehead kisses, but that was really it.

Alexander stared up at him and looked into his eyes, biting his lip gently. Thomas stared back down at him, eyes flickering from his lips to his eyes and back.

Alexander got nervous and he slightly pulled back and Thomas frowned when he did so. “What’s wrong?”

”Nervous, ‘s all.” Alexander mumbled and he moved closer, tip toeing and locking his arms around Thomas’ neck. 

Thomas slowly leaned forward and rested his forehead on Alexander’s, Alexander’s face turning red at the action. Alexander giggled and he glanced down at Thomas’ lips and he nudged Thomas’ nose with his own.

Thomas took the hint, slowly moving in and tilting his head and Alexander did so too.

But they tilted the same way.

They ended up just hitting their faces together and Alexander groaned at the small amount of pain he got from Thomas’ head hitting his own. 

Alexander giggled and he shook his head.

”I go right you go left.”

”Your left or my left?”

”Thomas, I swear to god-“

”Okay okay! I’ll go your left! So my right! So I’ll tilt to the right.” Thomas laughed and Alexander shoved him gently.

Alexander leaned up slowly and he tilted his head, then gently pressed his lips against Thomas’. Thomas relaxed into the soft touch of their lips, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer as they kissed chastely. Thomas pulled back slowly and he exhaled against Alexander’s lips, both of them breaking into a smile.

Alexander leaned up and kissed him again, this time with more passion and they were locking lips this time instead. They kissed sweetly and passionately for a few minutes, both getting lost in the moment.

They pulled back at the same time, Thomas had a soft look on his face and Alexander had a sweet smile on.

They leaned their foreheads together as they caught their breath and they stood in silence for a few minutes, taking in what happened. 

“Great googly moogly.” Alexander blurted out and Thomas pulled back at looked at him with a weird look on his face. 

“Alexander, what in god’s green earth-“

”I didn’t know what else to say!” He squealed. “We just kissed and I didn’t know how to react!” He whined and hid his face in his hands.

Thomas stared for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

”You could, I don’t know, tell me I’m a good kisser or say ‘Thomas, I like you’ or call me cute!” He laughed even harder and Alexander laughed with him, shoving him gently. “But no, you’re a fucking dork and you said ‘great googly moogly.’ You damn weirdo.” Thomas giggled and pulled him closer to hold him in his arms.

Alexander smiled widely up at Thomas and he gave him a sweet smile. 

“I like you Thomas.”

Thomas cracked a grin and he kissed his nose softly.

”Well, great googly moogly.”

”Jefferson!” 

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me  
> insta: kvrishmaxo  
> twit: kvrishma  
> BLESS THESE NErds


End file.
